


Memories Will Taunt You

by jinxed_lulu



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassia Salvatore wished she’d never returned to her small hometown of Mystic Falls, Virginia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Will Taunt You

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Cassia Salvatore wished she’d never returned to her small hometown of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Honestly, when had this tiny armpit of civilization ever brought anyone— _her_ —something to be happy about. And it all started with her two brothers, but then, didn’t just everything?

It was just supposed to be a quick visit; drop in for one or two days, have a few drinks with Damon, spend some relaxing time with Stefan. Because, when did her brothers ever spend more than a week tops in the same location, let alone Mystic Falls. There was never meant to be an extended stay, as Cassia rarely liked to be with either brother for long periods of time, even less so when it was both of them, it became exhausting.

Yet every question Cassia ever had about the amazing Salvatore brothers return and the reason the visit had gone completely to Hell was summed up in two words—Elena Gilbert. Or, Katherine 2.0 as Cassia preferred to call her.

Just her dumb luck that she’d have to stumble upon the Petrova doppelganger! Of course what had been seen couldn’t be unseen; nor could she believe the dangerous ground her two idiotic brothers had gotten into by falling in love with the _human_ doppelganger. For all the years they’d been around and trouble they’d found/created, Damon and Stefan were utterly… _innocent_ when it came to matters within the supernatural world.

Oh, yes a large part of her was tempted to run when Rose mentioned that Elijah had found out about the girl and that Klaus probably wouldn’t be far behind, brothers be damned. What actually kept Cassia glued to Mystic Falls was that somehow Klaus would find out that she’d been there and once whispers of his name came about decided to flee, and it wouldn’t do her any favors. No, Klaus Mikaelson was not someone to mess with; especially when he assumed you had an axe to grind with him. And despite her brothers’ displeasure, Cassia did not put much work into protecting their little Katherine Clone from the big bad Original.

She had _too much_ to gain or lose by Klaus’ hand to find herself on his bad side.

Cassia had the return of her own lover, Kol Mikaelson, Klaus’ own little brother to worry about. A lover who only loved her and who she only loved in return seemed much more important than the life of a girl whose sole purpose was to die—be it by her own hand or Klaus—anyway.


End file.
